Halogen lamps or metal halide lamps are conventionally used for light sources included in display apparatuses such as projectors. Laser light sources with long life, low power-consumption, high luminance, and high color-purity have been growingly used for the display apparatuses.
One way to use such a laser light source for the projector is condensing bundles of light emitted from laser light sources (units) for respective colors, i.e., R, G, and B (primary colors), then radiating the bundles of light as condensed to a plurality of optical fibers, and then transmitting, through the optical fibers, laser light rays to an optical component of an illumination optical system included in the projector so as to project a visual image.
Patent Document 1 discloses a light-source device with a semiconductor-light-emitting-chip-integrated laser light source and a collimating lens connected together by a holder. This light-source device enables the adjustment of optical axes of the laser light source and collimating lens in the following manner: inserting a stem on which the laser light source is mounted into the inner periphery at the rear end of the holder, and then moving a laser light source unit within a clearance as generated.